The apparatus described herein is a circuit used as an aid in the self-teaching of a musical instrument, and more particularly is a small low-cost electrical circuit for simulating and integrating the functions of timer, metronome, tape recorder, and audio mixer into one unit.
One aid commonly used in the self-teaching of a musical instrument is the metronome, a mechanical device for producing periodic audio timing pulses. Recently, electronic metronomes have become available. Tape recorders may also be used to advantage, allowing one to tape a practice piece, and replay it at a later time for analysis. Practice records are available. These frequently produce background rhythm and are accompanied by written instructions on how to practice an instrument while listening to the record. Amplifiers for instruments are universal, and may be provided with earphones so that only the student can hear the sound, allowing practice without distractions or disturbing others.
The usefulness of these aids, however, has always been limited because they have never been integrated into one system. Integration leads to a wide variety of new applications since the function of each element can complement that of another element. For example, in a system containing a metronome and a tape recorder, the musician can listen to the metronome while recording the harmony and then listen to the harmony while playing the melody, all at metronome speed. If each student used earphones, a number could practice in the same room while a teacher monitored each student through a set of monitor earphones. If, in addition, all elements of this system were implemented from electronic parts, the resultant system would be reliable, low in cost, and small in size.